The War
by KingIradescense
Summary: "This will take so long that we probably won't remember what peace feels like by the time its finished. But we, as demons, will be the survivors, we will have to rebuild Assiah. So we have to at least remember Assiah before the war." (T for safety, no pairings, all the usual. Prepare for... I dunno what. The OC is Egyn, whose name is not on the list.)
1. Prologue

**~Third POV~**

Grotesque demons continued entering Assiah via the ever-growing airborne Gehenna Gate. The sky had been painted red and black. People ran about to try and find someplace safe. Children were crying for their mommies and daddies. Beam after beam being shot from the gate's eyes felled building after building, trapping and killing many people in the process.

If Rin were to describe the picture painted before him? The final product of several year's worth of anarchy and war in a day.

As he thought this, he threw his otouto as a demon passed where his otouto's head had been, and after the demon passed, he pulled him back to his feet and continued running. He had his friends by the wrists in a vice grip. In total? He was dragging his brother, exwires, and Shura behind him, as he was a much faster runner. Literally pulling them across the landscape, in the opposite direction of the still-growing gate, towards the building where Mephisto's office was.

Not long prior, he'd joined the others and had been tasked by Mephisto to take them to the safety of the bomb shelter built deep under True Cross Town. Rin had found it awhile back on accident, only to find Mephisto in there with mangas, several large flat screen TV's all linked together to be one huge screen, and all sorts of comforts. It was their little secret, seeing how Mephisto didn't want others knowing about the bomb shelter, which Rin dubbed 'man cave'. No one else knew the shelter existed anymore. Something about a supposed cave-in several years back. The door had been enchanted to only allow access to demons who performed a certain password to open the door. Anybody could go inside once the door had been opened, though.

He floored everybody, including himself, as a large swarm of hobgoblins that'd been aiming for them passed just barely overhead, got up, pulled everybody to their feet, and continued to drag them.

"Ya could've given us a warning before throwing us on the floor!" Bon yelled through panted breaths. Everyone else was too winded from trying to keep up with Rin for 4 miles, and were trying to regain their breath as quickly as they could during the indefinite amount of time they had before he would start running again. "No time for warnings!" Was his short, curt reply, before flooring everybody yet again, behind a deserted farmer's cart as a flying ball of... fur, the size of a wrecking ball, had bunny ears, little scrawny hands and feet made of dead leaves, eyes made of emeralds, and a drooping, feathering tail barreled through the air above the cart, apparently not noticing them. With a quick glance, Rin flipped the cart onto its side and untied half of the canopy, allowing several fruits of several colors to roll out onto the street.

"In. Now." He pointed inside the cart.

"Are you crazy?!" Bon replied, flailing his arms, everyone still winded terribly.

"...Bon, this is a life or death situation. Maybe... we should just listen...?" Konekomaru was leaning on Shima for support, clutching his chest with a scrawny hand.

Ah, yes. Trust. Something they'd only started putting back in Rin as of late, after it had all been lost. Yet...

"...Okay. Let's go." He said with yet another pant, and climbed inside the cart, giving a curt nod at Rin before he went inside and sat in, pressing himself against the wall to make space for the others in the cart that was probably not big enough to hold all of them plus their personal spaces. The next to climb in was Konekomaru, then Izumo, then Shima, then Shura. Rin started intently at his otouto, who approached him and hugged his nii-san tightly.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll all make it. I've been protecting you since we were little; have some faith in your nii-san! Just leave it to me, like you used to." And he ruffled Yukio's hair in a loving older-brother way. Yukio smiled at his nii-san and climbed into the cart. After he was in, Rin tied the canopy back up, and flipped it so the canopy was facing the sky.

"Sorry!" He cried when he heard a few banging noises and a few moans, as though somebody had hit their head hard on the wood. Once he said that, though, a few 'we're okay's followed.

The Gehenna Gate was only a mile away, and headed in their direction. He had to get them to the bomb shelter before the Gate swallowed Assiah.

He quickly but carefully adjusted himself between the two pieces jutting out from the cart, gripped them, and ran like he'd never ran before. He'd never been more thankful for having demon strength, which Rin dubbed 'the strength of several farm horses'. At the same time, he didn't really want to reach the bomb shelter. After all a predecided fate lay for his friends at the bomb shelter. One they had no say in. One they didn't know of. Like Rin had.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"So it's really gonna happen." Rin said with a careful, monitored sigh.

"Yes, it is." Mephisto, sitting just a few feet away from Rin and facing him, accompanied his answer with a nod.

"They're all gonna die, aren't they?"

"The humans are. As soon as they enter Gehenna, the demons will sense them and consume them." He said in a monotonous voice, but the look in his eye told Rin that he didn't really want all these people to die just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I know that. I meant the exwires, Yukio, and Shura. They're gonna die, aren't they?" His eyes became shiny from tears building up in his eyes, but continued to stare at Mephisto.

At the moment, the exwires were helping distribute supplies among the people of True Cross Town. Yukio was currently being possessed by Satan above ground, and Shura was distributing new weapons among the remaining exorcists as they devised a plan to take down Satan and the gate.

"They could. But we can save them. We both care about them. Otouto, I have an idea." That was the first time Mephisto had called Rin otouto, and it struck a heart string. But Rin had an idea about what he wanted to do. It hurt him, but he also knew this was the only way they'd survive for the entire upcoming war. "I'm listening, nii-san." Rin answered quietly, knowing they would have to work together. With a nod, Mephisto told him all about how they would have to drive Satan out of Yukio's body first, and everything up until the Gehenna Gate took to the skies. "No matter what happens after that, you must get them to the bomb shelter. Is that understood?" Rin nodded quickly, wanting to hear whatever else would be left of it.

"After that, we will carry out the final phase of the plan. You already know what I mean." Rin's face fell. "You'll still have company, Rin. And won't you be delighted in knowing that when this is all over, you can let them live the rest of their lives without having to suffer the war?" Rin thought about it, and steeled himself. "Yeah." Mephisto leaned in and gave Rin a tight hug and staying like that for a few minutes, knowing very well he needed it. Rin sobbed quietly but didn't actually cry.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Rin shook his head; he was giving them a better future. Besides, now was not the time for hesitation. He already missed that chanced. With that, he picked up the pace and began to sprint.

His friends had been strangely submissive. He'd just yelled at them to follow him, and they did so without so much as an 'okay' or 'why?'. They just did. Must have been Mephisto's work.

With a tired pant, he reached the building where Mephisto's office was, and hauled the wagon straight into the elevator. The entire time the elevator was going to the top floor, he couldn't stop tapping his foot in anxiety that _something was about to burst through the wall and ruin the plan_ _._ Regardless of Rin's anxiety, he and the wagon made it safely to the top floor and he continued to haul it through several halls.

"What's going on out there?" They must have noticed when they stopped and went up, and Rin, judging from the sound of the voice, assumed it to be Konekomaru. "Nothing, Koneko. We're almost to safety." None of them except for Rin knew that the location was also a rendezvous point for them and Mephisto. Finally, they went into the office, and Rin parked the wagon safely away from the bookshelf to the right of Mephisto's desk. Rin went around the room, closing windows in hopes of blocking off any human scent in the thought-to-be-deserted building and closed the blinds for obvious, similar reasons. As he closed the blinds of the last window, the room became nearly black with darkness. Rin was glad for being able to see despite it being so dark. Another pro of being a demon, he supposed. With a grunt, he toppled the previously mentioned bookcase, to reveal a huge reinforced steel door (you could hardly say door, it was just a slab. If it was the same color and had the same pattern of the rest of the wall on it, it would just be another part of the wall. There were no openings or handles anywhere on the slab), that seemed unable to be opened by any amount of humans, whether pushed or pulled. He slowly dragged the topside of his nail from the top of the door, down the middle, until his nail was halfway down the door. Then, at the halfway point, he dragged his nail from the left side of the door to the right, and without lifting up his finger, dragged it from right to left.

After what sounded like several marbles dropping, the door slowly creaked open. Rin went back over to the cart and pulled it down into the newly-revealed spiral staircase. With every stair, the cart went bump, and was accompanied with 'oof's and 'umph's. But there was no time to bother with that. There were at least another couple hundred steps until the very bottom, where the entrance to the bomb shelter was. Despite the office being one of the most elevated places in True Cross Town, the bomb shelter was actually a lot lower than the bottom level of the town. Mephisto had told him that it was about -500 yard elevation. As he continued down the stairs, he heard the door creak shut and the clopping, hollow noises of the bookcase righting itself. It was set on a machine attached to the bottom of it and to the door, so when the door closed, the bookcase would prop itself or pull itself flat against the wall.

This was going to be a long ride.

After about half an hour (Rin had rushed down the stairs, and via manipulating his balance to nearly its full extent he didn't fall) he reached the bottom door, and mirrored the previously done actions to open the other door, so it opened up. Rin normally would have laughed at the strange array of items and colors, but now was no time for laughing.

As he continued to haul the cart through the bomb shelter, the other door shut. He continued through the bomb shelter, going through the only other door in this room, and continued moving through the bomb shelter. Each room was different themed. Like, one was a living room, one was a kitchen, and so on. He continued through all of these rooms, until he reached an empty one, where Mephisto was standing, looking at Rin, as though he'd been waiting for a long time.

"Are you ready, Rin?" He asked quietly, not wanting to rub him the wrong way with such a personal matter. "Yeah, I'm ready to get it over with." Rin flipped the cart onto it's side and ripped the canopy clean off, allowing everybody to roll out of it.

"Where are we?" Konekomaru whispered, looking around the room.

"The bomb shelter." Rin answered monotonously, standing so they could only see his side, looking at the ground, glancing at them occasionally out of the corner of his eye.

"Nii-san? Is something wrong?" Yukio was about to stand up, but he stumbled down, as though some unseen pressure was keeping him down.

"Just... hurry up and do it, Mephisto." Rin crossed his arms and turned his back on his friends, as Mephisto cracked his knuckles and approached everybody.

"What're you doin' ya damn clown?" Shura stared at Mephisto, getting a little more scared with every step he took.

"Saving your future." Rin answered her quietly, as they slowly turned black and white, and froze. Not like stopped-moving froze. Froze like their time had been paused. Each with a different look on their face. Some of surprise, some of confusion, some of anger, some of fear. Rin turned to look at them all again.

"So, now we just wait for Assiah to be swallowed?" He turned his attention to Mephisto as hoisted Shura and Yukio over his shoulders, and wrapped his tail around Bon and carefully pulled him across the floor with his tail. Mephisto carried Shima and Konekomaru over one shoulder and Shiemi over the other, as they walked out of the room towards the room full of bunk beds. "Yes. If we wage war now, we'll be wiped out immediately. And besides, we, as a general side of the war, have many more allies in Gehenna than we do in Assiah. We need to wait till' after we're inside Gehenna." Mephisto explained simply as they rested each one of them on a different bed.

"Right. How long would you say this would last?" Rin looked up at Mephisto as they left the room, turned off the lights, and closed the door. "As the Demon King of Space and Time..." Mephisto proclaimed himself, apparently thinking. "This will take so long that we probably won't remember what peace feels like by the time its finished. But we, as demons, will be the survivors, we will have to rebuild Assiah. So we have to at least remember Assiah before the war." He cast a glance at Rin. "I should probably go make preparations. Go and get yourself settled." And with that, he left the room and went about taking care of the preparations. Rin moved into another room, except this one only had 1 bed, and the room was customized. With a groan, he flopped on the bed and quietly cried.

* * *

 **Like I said before, I'm just getting all the stories I'm currently working on out there, at least just the first part, so that I actually remembered to do it. Sorry if you're waiting for another one of my stories to come out . It'll probably take awhile... but I promise I won't drop any of them! YOU WILL SEE THE END OF THEM ALL! If you choose to read them and/or wait until I finish them. But otherwise? YOU WILL SEE THE END OF THEM ALL!**


	2. Home of the Clock

~Third Person~

"Otouto! How are you doing over there?!" A Mephisto wearing a small, shiny, crystal crown with emeralds embedded into it, a black t-shirt, cargo pants, no shoes, and wearing a few thin pieces of black-ish armor over his torso and shins yelled from one end to the other end of a battlefield, having just wiped out a couple hundred demons in a couple of swipes, at a person on the other end of the battlefield who appeared to be about the age of 18. He was nearly 6 feet tall, had his long, light and shiny navy hair adorning his pale face, thin lips, pointy ears, sharp canines, 2 small horns peaking from the hair right above his forehead, and shiny azure eyes with red slits, with a well-toned body shape, long, elongated fingers and sharp, black nails. As for apparel, he was wearing a loose-fitting grey-ish green t-shirt with a faded white spade near his shoulder, a red and black-striped 3/4 sleeve undershirt, finger-less gloves similar to what a BMX rider might wear, loose black jeans, and no shoes, just like Mephisto. Resting on his back were two giant majestic wings with black feathers. The male also possessed a shiny black, beautiful tail, just as majestic as the wings. It wasn't huge, but the tuft was a considerable size and was capable of mass destruction alone. A small silver crown with sapphires inside sat on his head, held in place by the horns. The male, overall, had an angelic beauty and grace.

Yes, you guessed it.

It's Rin.

"I'm fine, Mepphy!" Rin called back with a humorous tone, drawing the bow and arrow in his hands, and waiting for a total of 5 arrows made entirely of blue flames to form in the bow, then releasing, each one hitting a demon squarely in the chest, only to explode a few seconds later in a firework display of blue, wiping out at least 1000 demons per explosion, yet there were even more behind them. "Shit! These things just keep coming!" Rin cursed angrily, taking out wave after wave of endless demons with his fireworks display. "Of course they are, dumbshit!" A black-haired male that wasn't quite as old as Mephisto but wasn't as young as Amaimon, who was wearing a small, chunky crown made entirely of quartz, yelled, set with his own casual clothes, scaly wings, and a scaly tail screeched back at him, his own silver crown with onyx's inside of it, fighting alongside Amaimon. It was something like a combo-attack; Amaimon would open a gaping hole in the ground and cause the ground to swallow a couple hundred demons at once, and the black-haired male would cause scalding water to explode from it like a geyser. Although, scalding would be an understatement. It was hotter than magma, and melted the demons it came in contact with. Of course, his abilities prevented too much of it evaporating. "It was a rhetorical question, kusojijii(1)!" "I'm not that old, warugaki(2)!" "Shut up and fight!" Mephisto finally interjected, his voice dripping with annoyance, as right then a Phantom train came barreling through, wiping out several more demons, eating whatever demon it came in contact with. Both males, intimidated by Mephisto, did as they were told and continued their raid on Gehenna's 'Pluto' or 時計のホーム(3).

Really, it was Samael's dominion. If they successfully gained this land, they would gain a huge advantage in the war.

"Amaimon, Egyn, split! Their numbers are increasing!" Mephisto yelled commands from the far right side of the battlefield. "Rin, move into the middle and keep up that display! Eygn, take the far right! Amaimon, fall back and get rid of any who try to escape!" Without a hesitation, everybody moved to their designated areas, and they continued to progress with ease. Before long, they made it to the clock tower in the middle of the generally-purple city, and began the raid on the actual tower. Despite it being a tall, slim building, it didn't take long to realize there were more demons inside than outside.

"Warugaki, I need some fireworks over here!" Egyn screamed at the top of his lungs at Rin. Rin replied in a voice laced with false humor. "Ask _nicely_ kusojijii!" "GET ME SOME FUCKING FIREWORKS!" "...Good enough!" Rin fired an arrow over in Egyn's direction. Being smart, Egyn caught the arrow without decreasing its speed, turned in a circle to allow it to continue moving, and let go once he was facing the opposing army once again. The arrow continued smoothly in its flight and landed squarely between a 宝石目(4)'s eyes, resulting in a giant explosion of guts, fluff, fur, and jewels. Finally, they reached the the top floor, which was uninhabited. The inside of the clock cast a yellow light over the purple room. Their were strange symbols where the numbers or Roman numerals would be, casting a black shadow that looked like a backwards version of what would be seen from the outside. The second hand, real and shadow, ticked continuously.

"We finally did it!" Rin exclaimed, high-fived Egyn, and fist-pumped the air. Mephisto was grinning his usual chesire grin. "Well, I should make sure the clock still obeys me." "Yeah. We'll just head back on over to the b.s." "Sounds like bullshit." "That's not what I meant!" Rin yelled at Egyn. "You know what I mean!" "Yes, I do. It's just always so fun to see a child's reaction." "I AM NOT A CHILD!" "In comparison to me, you are." "So, you're saying your old?" "That's not what I mean, you little shithead!" "Shithead? Is that the best you can do?" "No. I admit that wasn't my best one..." Egyn and Rin continuously bickered on their way out. Amaimon just sighed with a sideways glance at Mephisto. "I'll make sure they don't get killed on our way back." Mephisto gave a thumbs up as Amaimon left the room, trailing behind Egyn and Rin as they were already ahead.

The trip home didn't take very long. Not for the 3 brothers, anyway, as they were able to simply spread wings and take off. Their army ran in a bureaucracy type of way, so the demons who were second in command promised to keep an eye on things and make sure that the army made it back safely.

Back at the clock tower, Mephisto was playing around with the second hand of the clock, until he felt something go wrong.

"Oh shit." And he left his second in command in charge, knowing that Rin would care more about this than about losing the clock tower.

Back at the bomb shelter, which had survived 157,061 in Gehenna, Egyn was repeatedly sticking his hand inside one of the aquariums he kept down there, Amaimin was playing with Behemoth as though he were a dog, and Rin was cramming dry crackers and raisins in his mouth. Egyn, tired of Rin's occasional choking (knowing he would be fine) turned to look at Rin, and said with a serious face, "Rin, you are going to choke yourself to death on all those crackers you're stuffing in your face and when you do I'll be standing here laughing." Rin snorted and nearly spit out everything that was in his mouth. He quickly swallowed answered, "I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern." Egyn grinned from ear to ear. "No problem!"

Rin was about to continue stuffing his face, when he froze. Egyn and Amaimon seemed t I notice something wrong, too.

"It's impossible."

"It can't be."

"They died when Assiah entered Gehenna."

They all looked at each other with dead serious faces, and spoke simultaneously.

"Humans."

Egyn and Amaimon silenced, knowing Rin would probably blow up once that fact made its way deeper into his brain.

"The only humans live though, are..." Rin's expression suddenly became grim as he rushed to the room where his friends had been sealed in their frozen state for 157,061 years. The door was closed, but he could smell them and hear their hearts beat from here. People who are frozen in time don't smell or sound like anything, even to a demon.

Rin carefully breathed in, hearing voices on the other side of the door. Hushed, but heard. Eygn approached Rin carefully from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him an approving nod. When Rin turned his head to look at Egyn, he also saw Amaimon standing in the doorway behind him, giving him the same nod as Egyn. With a gulp and a nod, the 157,077 year old demon took a step closer to the door and pushed it open, unsealing the room.

* * *

 **I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors in this chapter, I did half of it on**

 **my phone in the middle of the night and it was a pain in the butt. Doing to authors nite in my phone too so please excuse random thins such as me accidentally hitting the return button and having dealt with it**

 **for half**

 **an hour at least just did not want I go back and fix it**

Goodnight and das vedania

oh and i

almoat forgot this.

(1) old fart/unpleasant old man

(2) brat, bad child

(3) home of the clock

(4) the monster I made up in the prologue that barreled over the food cart when they took shelter behind it. Means "jewel eyes".


	3. Awake

~Third POV~

As soon as Rin opened the door, everybody inside turned to look at him. The light from the room behind Rin and the darkness from the room his friends were in conflicted and caused the front half of his body to appear shadowed, and his eyes to glow dimly, causing him to look intimidating, yet still possess the angelic beauty. "Nii-san? Is something wrong?" Yukio broke the silence, staring at his brother. "You look... different... What's with the crown?" Rin squinted a bit and turned around, not bothering to answer them, but instead, talk to Egyn. "Egyn, seal them into a sleep until I get Mephisto and his sorry ass to fix this." Egyn, knowing Rin was dead serious, took Rin's place in the doorway as Rin moved aside to make space for Egyn.

"Egyn?! As in the demon king of water?!" Bon yelled, prepared to charge the scaly-tailed and scaly-winged noirette (I'm aware it's a term typically used for girls, but there aren't many nouns to describe someone with black hair) blocking the doorway. "Sure. Whatever you wanna say. I gotta seal you now, so... later, doji baka kusogaki(1)." He was about shut the door and seal it, nearly making Egyn's, Amaimon's face, and Rin's back some of the last things they would see for awhile, but a Mephisto yelling "DON'T SEAL THAT DOOR!" stopped him.

"DON'T SEAL THAT DOOR!" Egyn stopped his hand and turned his head to look at the sudden entrance of the purple-haired demon. "What is it, baka-ossan? I thought you were supposed to be monitoring the 時計のホーム(home of the clock)." "I was... and I was testing the clock to see if it still obeyed me... but it sensed humans in Gehenna... Even thought it moves at normal... even without me... I technically activated it when I touched it... and..." He paused to take a gasp, apparently having rushed over and was now the tiniest bit winded, "Because... the clock's powers only work on demons... it cancelled out the seal I placed... on them... Funny story..." He stared at Rin's unchanging, suddenly-deadly 'monotone' expression. "Yes. Funny." He turned his unforgiving gaze into the room. "Can you fix it?" "That's even funnier... I can't fix it unless we obliterate the tower, which would stop time in Gehenna for eternity... or we returned to Assiah to do it, which is impossible to do it unnoticed at the moment..." Rin turned his death glare back onto Mephisto, now ignited in flames, but they were very carefully monitored, and barely moved off his figure, save for the occasional lapse. Egyn slowly came up behind Rin and bear 'hugged' him by shoulders, patting his head with one of his hands. "Calm. The fuck. Down." Rin just whistled in annoyance, not allowing his flames to go away. "You've really screwed up this time, Mephisto. Too bad we're preoccupied with the demons coming our way because they can smell the sudden entrance of humans when there haven't been any for 157,061 years of war." Amaimon's ears pricked up when Egyn and Mephisto realized it. "You only just now realized, anuie? It's been coming this way ever since we could hear their hearts beating. They were really long in their coming." "Maybe Rin wants to vent on them..?" Egyn shook his brother by the shoulders a little bit. "If you see Lucifer, tell him we're in the b.s." "...Okay." Rin said with a strangely submissive tone to his voice and shrug, and then grinned, blue flames still gently lapping over his figure.

"And I assume my beloved exwires, Mr. Teacher and the lovely redheaded lady would like an explanation? Well, it would be easier if I showed you in a private place." With a snap of his fingers, everything went black for the room's occupants who had been trying to interject during the entire conversation, up until Rin started spouting small flames.

The next thing they saw was darkness, each other, and Mephisto. "So, I guess we should start at the beginning." He seemed to sit on nothingness, and crossed his legs. "What is the last thing you all remember, before waking up in the dark room?" No one really needed to think too hard about that. That had only happened a few hours ago, to them, after which they suddenly found themselves feeling sluggish in a pitch black room on mattresses. Shima was the one to say that, though, as the others were afraid of the response they would get. "There was a Gehenna Gate flying over us, and we were fleeing... Rin put us into a food cart and took the cart to some blank room over 45 minutes later... and you were there... and Rin said that you were making a better future for us... and then we found ourselves in that dark room a few seconds later." Mephisto sighed. "It wasn't a few seconds later. I froze you time; you've been sealed in that room for 157,061 years." He said it as thought it meant nothing, and the exwires just started back, Shura was mumbling something, and Yukio's gaze was fixed on the... ground... or whatever he should call the nothingness that they were standing on. "You're taking this awfully quietly," and with that, Bon blew up. "Well, how are we supposed to take it?!" Mephisto just chuckled. "You raise a somewhat valid point, but I'd still expect you to be a bit more... aggravated." Bon sighed. "It's just not really clicking in my head." "Well, okay then. But I should tell you what's happened since you've been sealed. So like I said before, you've been sealed in time for 157,061 years. During that time, the Gehenna Gate swallowed the globe. Most of the human population died because they were unable to survive the transfer from Assiah to Gehenna, and the remaining, upon entering Gehenna, survived for about a day, when the demons were ordered to interact with the humans in a way that would make them feel safe; like playing with them. The only problem with that was that the demons didn't realize how fragile humans were, and couldn't tell the difference between a live human a non-mangled dead one." He paused, to look at each of their faces. The first person to speak after this was, somewhat surprisingly, Shiemi. "So.. we're the last humans?" Mephisto nodded solemnly. "Yes, you are. Which is why we needed you to remain sealed. We intended to unseal you after we returned earth to Assiah, but we're not quite at that stage yet." "So what has happened while we were sealed?" "A war between our army and Satan's army. Demon armies, to be specific. Satan knows that you're all still alive, and wants to use you all to restart the human race, so they've been trying to find you while we're trying to take over enough of Gehenna and gain enough allies to subdue the opposing army for long enough to make a Gehenna gate big enough to pull the earth back into Assiah."

No one really had any response to that... it sounded pretty impossible.

"What about nii-san?" Yukio had finally forced himself to look up at Mephisto. "Ah, yes. Your birthdays are coming up, aren't they? You'll be turning 17, and..." He thought. "We got here on a Thursday, so Rin will be..." He counted a few numbers on his fingers. "Rin will be 157,078 years old! All this war has really toughened him out, yet he still finds time to hurl insults back and forth with Egyn, even in the middle of a raid." He grinned. "And in case your wondering, Rin was not sealed with you. He was actually in on the plan to seal all of you; and that was the task. For him to bring you to me in the safety of the bomb shelter so I could seal you away properly in order to make sure you survived." "Why did he agree? Why didn't he let us fight?" Mephisto could only shake his head. "Because he wanted to make sure you saw a better tomorrow, and to make sure you didn't have to suffer the war. The plan was to adjust you into unconscious state and unseal you. When you woke up, we were supposed to tell you that you passed out and that we managed to get rid of the Gehenna Gate; but now that the seal was cancelled out, we can't exactly do that." "Has Rin changed very much?" "He's still lovable, but he's much more mature and wiser than his years. He also has an incredibly good poker face. And above all, do not challenge him to a fight. He will knock you flat before you can even count to 1." "Really? I actually find that hard to believe." "Would you like to see for yourself?"

And without waiting for an answer, he snapped his fingers again, and they were above an apocalyptic True Cross Town. Rin was standing nearly directly underneath them, hands on hips, wearing a nearly monotone expression. The only expression displayed on his face was a raised eyebrow as he watched the oncoming wave of demons; there had to be at least 50,000 in that one group. Rin's face broke into a grin. "Is this really what my dear biological father could do? Oh, my..." He shook his head with a downward gaze, chuckling a bit. "Time to deal with them, I suppose." I put his hand over his shoulder, as though reaching for something, and even thought there was nothing there, he moved his hand as thought drawing something from a sheath on his back, only to pull his arm back over his shoulder and having a bow materialize in his hands. He drew it and 5 arrows composed entirely of blue flames found their places in his bow, yet he didn't fire just yet. He waited into they were just a bit closer, before he turned his bow horizontally and fired, and before the arrows made contact with anything, he moved his arm quickly as though throwing something, and a playing card with a black ace of clubs raced across the field faster than the arrows and split the arrow in the middle, resulting in a giant explosion of blue flames even bigger than normal and what looked like a huge black hole opening in the ground. Each arrow, having been not too far from the one in the split arrow, caused each of them to blow up and while moving quickly and creating what looked like a tornado spawned from the incredibly high winds, over 3000 miles per hour, the spiral rotated pretty slowly. Every demon seemed to be grabbed and either the blue flames or drawn in by the tornado. Rin only watched in little satisfaction as every last demon either burned to a crisp or was sucked into the black hole with the flames that had been drawn in and burnt to a crisp inside, seemingly unaffected by the winds and most definitely not the blue flames passing past him. The exwires could only watch in awe.

"Dang... yew've really gotten strong, haven't yew?" Shura whispered, staring at Rin, as though he could hear her. "Yeah, I guess I have, Shura." Rin spoke, as though he could hear them, and looked up at them all. "Mephisto, the fuck are you doing out here?" Mephisto shrugged. "They wanted to see how you've grown. Battle-wise." "Oh." He suddenly turned his attention back to where the demon army had come from, even thought there was nothing coming from there; until he saw a head of golden hair walking towards him. "Aye, Lucifer, your finally back!" Rin raised his hand high, waving it. Lucifer grinned and waved back. "I hope you haven't murdered anybody while you were gone?" "Not anybody that really counts." He crossed his arms. "I'm pretty close to killing Mephisto, though." He gestured upwards, and Lucifer made an 'O' with his mouth. "Well, as the eldest brother," Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of Rin, winds passing him by, "I have to advise you not to, seeing... I dunno. Just don't really feel like finding a place to bury him." "Well, that's rude!" Mephisto called down. "You're welcome!" Was Lucifer's smart response. "Let's get back inside. I've missed the b.s." "Yeah." Lucifer put an arm around Rin's shoulders, and Rin, an arm around Lucifer's shoulder, and they headed inside the shelter as Mephisto allowed them all to reach the ground and go inside.

* * *

 **(1)There are several meanings to this, but in this case, it's meant to mean 'clueless idiot bad-mannered child'.**


	4. not a chapter

**I know this isn't an actual story update, but hear me out. I'm typing this on my phone so it's going to be short. I've decided to expand to other sites, and will be moving all my anime fanfictions to a site called** **over this coming weekend. Also, do not expect many updates in the near future, as my attention is currently on my ROTG story, the Undertale story, and the recent Wolf Among Us story. Please understand. If you would like to adopt a story, PM me as soon as possible. However once you do, I will be permanently taking it off my account, regardless of whether you decide you don't want to continue it.**

 **Please understand. Sincerely, ScarletAlexia**


End file.
